Uroboros Evolution
by Grays83718
Summary: This prologue of the story which follows the six original members of the team. A secret organization heard about the Young Justice team so they decide to setup the young heroes. In which this would help the organization with their project
1. Chapter 1

A woman enters a room in an unknown laboratory. She is wearing gold high heeled shoes and a white lab coat. Sporting glasses with long black down past her shoulder; she heads to a room. Ten minutes later; she exits out wearing the same shoes, a light gold dress, and her hair now a bun.

She places a metal briefcase labeled "Cadmus" on the table. She then head to six large tubes. Inside each tube contain a Las Plagas humanoid with human organs and all. She approaches to another large tube which is empty as she has a sinister smile.

"_Have you acquired what I asked for" _said a mystery man.

"_Yes, the acquired DNA is in the briefcase" _the woman responds.

"_And how about out little project" _he asks.

"_It has left five hours ago. It should be there already, destroying anyone there."_

"_Excellent. Good work Excella."_

Bialya March 19, 20:10 UTC+2

The team of Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis fly the Bio-Ship as it just passed Qurac.

"_You think Queen Bee would give up trying to takeover Qurac" _Kid Flash tells the team.

"_She doesn't know the meaning of give up Wally" _Robin says to KF. _"Based on Batman's briefing; Queen Bee is attempting to the capital by force. So she's going to rage war against __Rumaan Harjavti."_

"_We're arriving at Queen Bee's base" _Miss Martian tells the team.

Kid Flash looks only to see several abandoned sites. _"Her base is down there, it looks deserted."_

"_Do you ever pay attention" _Artemis asks the speedster. _"For your information, I do pay attention" _as Kid Flash responds. _"Yeah you pay attention alright. You mostly pay attention to the refrigeration" _Artemis tells the speedster. _"That is so not true" _as he gets defensive _"guys back me up do I pay attention?"_

None of the other team members responds to Kid Flash. _"Seriously" _Kid Flash crosses his arms in defeat. _"I do pay attention" _he whispers.

The Bio-Ship lands ten feet away the abandoned sites. The team exits the ship only to notice that something is wrong as. _"Wow it's really abandoned" _said Kid Flash.

"_It's usually heavily guarded" _Robin observes the site through binoculars. _"Then where are they" _Superboy asks. Artemis observes as well when she sees one of the Biayla soldiers down on the floor. _"Guys; look" _Artemis tells the others.

They see this, heads to the fallen soldier. Robin approaches to the soldier, checking his pulse which then he becomes puzzled. _"I'm not getting a pulse." _

"_A pulse; you don't mean_" Superboy asks Robin. _"Miss M; can you read his mind" _Robin asks. Miss Martian's eyes turn green as she attempts to the read the soldier mind but she becomes spooked. _"Guys; I can't read his mind."_

"_Wait isn't it one of those inorganic soldiers" _the speedster asks. _"No it's not" _Miss M responds. _"Then that means." "He's dead" _Robin tells Kid Flash. _"What could've happen to him" _Miss Martian asks. _"Did Queen Bee have something to with this" _Superboy asks as well.

"_If it was Queen Bee then where is she" _Aqualad asks. Still question the motive of what happen to the Bialya solider; someone screams which alarms the team. _"What was that?"_

"_That came from inside the hanger" _Robin tells Kid Flash. _"Let's go" _Aqualad tells the team. They enter inside the hanger when the team notices an elevator. The team enters the elevator as it descends. It takes the team to an underground chamber where they several more soldier down.

"_What happen to them" _Superboy asks. _"Miss M" _Robin looks to M'gann as her eyes turn green hope get any brain wave activity. _"Nothing; same as the other" _she tells Robin. _"They're dead too" _Kid Flash asks. Robin examines the neck area when he notices the bruise marks. _"Artemis; check the others and see if you notices any bruises around the neck area."_

The female archer goes to check the other soldiers and they too have the same bruise around their necks. _"They all have it."_

"_They were strangled to death" _Robin tells the team. _"Something tells me Queen Bee isn't behind this." "So, where could she be" _Kid Flash asks Robin. _"We better split up cover more ground" _Aqualad suggests. _**"M'gann; link us up." "Okay, we're linked" **_said Miss Martian.

"_**Good, search the entire chamber" **_Aqualad tells the team as the split in to three groups of two. Kid Flash and Artemis went south, Superboy and Miss Martian head east, and Robin and Aqualad take west.

Superboy and Miss Martian head to east when they notice boulders on the floor. _**"Must've been some serious explosions" **_said Superboy. They get closer, only to see a familiar individual dead. _**"Guy; we found someone and you're not going to believe it" **_Miss Martian contacts the team.

"_**What is it?" "It's Psimon; he's dead" **_she tells Aqualad. _**"Whoa Psimon, as in Queen Bee's right hand, as in always getting his ass kick by you" **_was Kid Flash that said that. _**"Yes Wally, Psimon is dead" **_Artemis gets annoyed tells the speedster.

"_**Judged by the boulders and the debris; he was putting up a fight but lost."**_

"_**Guys; I found something. Head back now" **_Robin tells the team.

The other team members head to where Robin and Aqualad are. _**"You found anything" **_Artemis asks Robin. _**"The room upstairs" **_he responds. The team sees the room it's heavily padded. _**"Is someone upstairs"**_Kid Flash asks. They head to the heavily padded room upstairs. Once up the stairs; they find the door is barricaded. Superboy tries to the open the door by force when gunshots were being fired piercing through the door. This causes the team to dodge the incoming bullets.

"_**Looks like someone is alive" **_said Artemis. _"Go away. I won't hold back shooting you again" _a woman's voice was said inside the room. _**"That sounded like Queen Bee" **_Robin tells the team. _**"Why she barricaded herself in the room" **_the speedster asks. _"Queen Bee; let us in" _Robin reason with the dictator of Bialya. _"I will not" _she tells Robin by shooting at the door again. _"Leave now, I will not tell you twice." __**"We're going to end up killed over this" **_the speedster tells the team telepathically. Superboy hears Queen Bee struggling with something _**"Queen Bee's loading up ammunition."**_

"_**Break down the door" **_Aqualad tells him as Superboy starts to knock the door down. With all his strength; Superboy successfully breaks the door. The team enters the room to see Queen Bee armed with an AK-47 assault rifle. _"S, stay back, I, I mean it" _said a terrified Queen Bee drawing her to the team._ "Take it easy" _Robin puts his hand up _"just don't shoot." "What happen? Why is everyone dead" _Aqualad asks.

"_It, it, it came out of nowhere, killing all my soldiers including Psimon. I grabbed a gun started shooting at it but it didn't work, so hid in here barricaded myself in the room" _Queen Bee respond as she lowers her weapon. _**"You think she's lying" **_Artemis asks Miss Martian. She proceeds to read Queen Bee's mind _**"she's not lying. It was some kind of creature that did this."**_

Kid Flash looks outside of the room to no one there. _**"Well there isn't any creature there. Whatever it was it's gone." **_Suddenly; the window behind Queen Bee starts knocking as someone or something is trying to enter. Queen Bee arms her rifle when a tentacle burst through the room. It grabs Queen Bee by the ankle proceeds to drag her out the room. The team tries to save her but two more tentacles bursts through the side window, striking them.

The tentacles are blocking them from rescuing Queen Bee. The only the team sees is her being drag down. The dictator screams in horror for five second until the teams hears a loud thud. The tentacles leave as the team look at each other confused. The team heads downstairs only to see Queen Bee on the floor. Robin checks her to see she has the same bruising on her neck as well as a puddle of blood coming from the back of her head.

"_Okay, we need to get of here now" _Kid Flash tells the team. _"I agree; we need to report this to Batman" _said Aqualad. The same tentacle that killed Queen Bee appears again but this time grabbing Artemis by the throat. The team sees this as Kid Flash tries to save but he too gets grabbed another tentacle. Several more appear as Robin, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian tries to rescue their teammates.

Miss Martian and Superboy try to rescue the female archer but one of the tentacles grabs Superboy by the throat. _**"Superboy" **_Miss M sees him grabbed. _**"M'gann; don't worry about me. Just save Artemis" **_Superboy struggles. The tentacles try to grab M'gann but she flies pass it. She closer to Artemis then one of the tentacles spits a fire blast hurting M'gann. She tries to get up but M'gann also gets grab by it as well. Aqualad and Robin tries to fight them off but they get distracted when they both see others captured.

Two tentacles quickly grab the two by the throat. While the team is struggling with the mysterious tentacles; two small needle-like vines emerge from each tentacle. One of them goes inside the ear of the team as the other is inject to each teammates arm. The needle inside the ear cause the team to feel stinging pain inside as it went to their brain.

While the other takes a portion of blood from the team. A second later; the tentacles that were holding the team gently puts them down. After that the mysterious creatures vanish. A robotic spider on the ceiling is watching the fallen young heroes.

At the unknown laboratory; Excella is watching the video screen of the defeated team. A mysterious figure watches as well who looks at her. _"Not what I expect, but it will do. Excella; call the dispatch unit, tell them to pick up our little project."_


	2. Chapter 2

Vandal Savage and Black Manta enter the room where it shows six video screens. Lex Luthor, Ra's al Ghul, The Brain, and Klarion appear on screen.

"_Just over twenty-four hours ago; Queen Bee was murdered" _Vandal Savage tells the other Light members.

"_**Surely you don't think one of us could've killed her"**_Ra's asks Savage. _"I am beginning to question your loyalty to the Light" _as Savage responds.

"_How can you think one of us could've killed Queen Bee" _Black Manta glares at Savage. _**"How do we know you didn't killed her" **_Klarion questions Vandal's loyalty. _"I'm not going to respond to that you spoiled brat" _Savage tells the Witch Boy in an angry tone.

"_**Gentlemen, clearly we're not going anywhere playing the blame game"**_said Ra's al Ghul. _**"Obviously it was that bratty kids that did this" **_Klarion tells the Light. _"I don't think the young heroes would've killed one of our own."_

"_**Savage is right, the young heroes couldn't have done this" **_said Lex Luthor. Both Deathstroke and Sportsmaster enter room. _"Have you both found anything" _Savage asks.

"_Nothing" _Deathstroke responds. _"Just several dead soldiers and Psimon" _Sportstmaster adds. _"Until we find out who's responsible for Queen Bee's death; we are all suspect" _Savage tells the other Light members.

Mount Justice March 20, 13:00 EDT

"_How's the team doing" _Batman asks Black Canary. _"Still a little shaken up of what happen yesterday" _she responds. _"But they're getting better. Did you find anything?"_

"_Not quite. After observing each member; the only thing the team had was a mark on their arm" _Batman responds. _"It looks like someone gave a team a shot or something" _said Green Arrow. _"It wasn't a shot the team suffered" _Batman tells the archer.

"_Wait, are you saying?"_

"_I'm afraid so. Someone or something took some blood off the team" _Batman responds to Black Canary.

Unknown Laboratory March 20, 15:00 UTC

Excella approaches the creature that is in the large capsule. Several men wearing black leather trench coats, black masks, with matching pants and boots bring in six capsules that contain the Las Plagas humanoid. Each capsule is placed beside the creature.

The same mysterious figure appears beside Excella. _"I see everything is ready."_

"_Yes, with the cell sample, along with blood sample from each member of the young heroes; we finally start the first project of __uroboros."_

"_Begin now" _the figure tells Excella.

Excella starts by opening the metal briefcase which contains six small capsules with blue liquid in them. She places each one inside the small compartment drawer of the humanoid capsule. The creature unleashes to small vine-like tentacles attaches itself to each humanoid, one inside the ear, and the other by the arm.

The creatures slowly transfer the cell sample along with the blood sample and the blue liquid to the six humanoids.

"_In six months; we will have the ultimate project" _Excella tells the figure.

The figure heads to the videos screen showing Aqualad, Robin, Supeboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Artemis. _"Yes, six perfect clones, each of them with the uroboros inside of them."_

"_Not only that but the next evolution of the uroboros" _said Excella.

"_Uroboros will rise and everyone will fall."_

**This is the prologue of this the crossover story will be doing the official crossover story. Please review if you like it. **


End file.
